Knights of Legend
by Just Another Girl99
Summary: In 469 AD A group of Knights fight in a foreign land for an Empire not of their own nor for their own cause. But to attain their freedom they must do the Impossible and survive if they ever want to see their homes again. This is a really crappy summary so I'm sorry for that but if you take a look inside I promise Its better. Also no Pairings yet


_**By 300 AD, the empire of Remnant extended from Vacuo to Vale. But their thirst for land could not be quenched. More land, more people loyal and subservient to Remnant. But no people so important as the powerful Mistralians to the East. Thousands died in the battle for Mistral and when the smoke cleared on the seventh day. the only Mistralians left alive were members of the decimated but Legendary Calverary the Hunters. It was a group of highly trained men and women whose skills rivaled that of Aries himself. Remnant impressed by their skills, bravery and Horsemanship, spared their lives.**_

 _ **In exchange, these warriors were incorporated into Remnants military. The second part of the bargain they struck not only indebted themselves….but also their first and second born and theirs, and so on, to serve the Empire as knights.**_

* * *

 _452 AD_

 _A endless sea of green filled my vision as I rode back to father. They couldn't be here yet! Ruby is not even of age and surely would perish if that is to be true. Ember the bright mare beneath me give a snort as I kicked her sides to urge her faster. Slowly the campsite came into view. The tents littered the area, all made from leather of beasts they had killed themselves. As I got closer I saw a mop of blonde hair matching the one on my own head. I jumped off of Ember and raced to him. "Father they are here" I said breathless as i raced towards him. A sad look flashed across his face before he waved me closer. "Go get yer sister lass and be quick about it" he said with a small smile upon his face._

 _With that I dashed to our tent ignoring all the sad eyes that followed me. As I reached the door I took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy leather curtains. It took a moment for my eyes to readjust to the dark. Yet when they did I saw a small bundle of red in the corner atop a mound of furs…. my furs. She must have missed me while I was away. I approached the little ball of red and crouched down quietly. My hand reached out hesitantly. I did not wish to wake her nor do I want her to live like we will both have to._

 _"Ruby come on it's time" I said shaking her. She mumbled before turning to me. Sleepy silver pools met my lilac ones as she tried to register what I had said. With a flash her eyes became alive and excited. " YANGWEAREGOINGTOBEHUNTRESSES" she squealed._

 **WHACK**

 _I shook my head as i tried to clear away the fuzz in my head. What just happened? Oh right I woke Ruby up and now I'm on my ass. That makes total sense. Note to self don't be close to Ruby when waking her up. I glanced around the room trying to see my sister who was currently packing all of her things. Once again I shook my head and chuckled. I hope when this is all over she will be as bright and joyful as she is now. As I got my feet back under me Ruby dashed about grabbing not only her pack but mine as well and took for the door. "HURRY UP YANG" yelled the red blur as she raced back to our father. I smiled and took off after her._

 _The wet ground gurgled as I sprinted behind trying to catch her. Its quite funny how even though I am the older sibling I'm always the one left behind. When I layed eyes on my father again he not only had my buckskin mare but Ruby's black mare, Crescent, as well. He still had that sad look in his eye's one that he used to have whenever i asked about mother. As I got closer I also noticed that in his hands were two weapons a Spatha and a gladius. HIs golden locks now covered his eyes and said "Girls Mount up"._ _Quickly both my sister and I hoisted ourselves into the saddles. He turned towards Ruby and held out the gladius for her " Ruby I'm sorry that I don't have your mothers weapons. but please take this. It was my first weapon in the military, it kept me alive as well as it shall for you" She reached out her hand and grasped the short sword. As she held the hilt our father let go and almost comically she almost went with the sword. My father and our tribe laughed as she pulled herself up. I had no room to judge for I was laughing with them. "You will have to grow into it little flower" said my uncle Crow. With a face as red as the cape she wore Ruby smiled and hefted the sword into the sheath on her saddle straps._

 _He stopped chuckling and turned towards me "Yang this Spatha was your mothers, she left this in my care to give to you when it was time." He then handed the sword to me. I grasped the hilt in my hand, it felt right. The soft old leather melted into my hand as if it was an old friend. This time as dad let go there was no tilt, no leaning over due to a heavy burden. All was right. I then put the sword in my own sheath attached to the saddle straps._

 _"There is an old legend" our father started as he grasped the reins of both the mares. " That fallen Hunters and Huntresses return as great horses. They have seen what awaits both of you. Trust them and they will lead you to glory" He released the reins and stepped back._

 ** _INSERT HORN NOISE_** _(AN/ I have no idea how to describe a horn noise)_

 _A group of riders now stood on one of the many hills around us._

 _"It is time" Father said sadly._

 _"Don't be sad father we will both return" said Ruby cheerfully before turning her horse in the direction of the group. Forever leaving me to play catch up huh? I shook my head and looked back at my father. " I will protect her" I said in confidence before turning my horse to follow after her. We quickly galloped to catch up to Ruby. As I approached the group behind Ruby I saw not only Remnant soldiers but other kids as well. Some younger than Ruby others bigger than me. I pulled on the reins to lead Ember towards the Captain. " How long shall we be gone?" I asked. He looked at me as if i was dirt and said with a growl" Fifteen years. Not including your training or the time it will take to get to your posts". He Turned his mount around to leave many others did as well._

 _"GIRLS" My father yelled. It seemed as every one turned to look back._

 _"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS" Yelled my Father joined by our tribe. With a smile from ear to ear on my face I took a deep breath."RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS" All of the other children yelled with me it seemed as though we were all one at the moment. On that note we left to face a new beginning.  
_

* * *

 **A/N Just some info Yang is 10, Ruby is 8. This story will get gory to a degree in the future. I do not own RWBY Or King Arthur of which I'm loosely basing this story off of. Leave a Review if you want. This story will update weekly or sooner.** _  
_


End file.
